


Hetalia drabbles

by SlyWish



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyWish/pseuds/SlyWish
Summary: Basically some drabbles i made whe i was bored or had "super great idea".Many different ships, from popular to rair pairs. Some friendships also.Please forgive my english as of i'm still learning.





	1. Chapter 1

# "Party, alcohol and broken hearts"

## France & Poland

World parties were their favourite. It was a great chance to shine and show off. So many ways of dressing, different hairstyles and make-up’s. They always could find a way to leave everyone impressed. So it was extremely weird to see them standing near mini bar, only drinking and not interfering with a party in any way. But no one really paid attention to that. The party was going great, there was alcohol and fun and if these two wanted to spend this time on doing practically nothing, then why would anyone force them to do otherwise. At least it was much calmer like that. 

Feliks poured again something into his glass. He had no idea what it was but as long as it was alcohol, it was fine. He discreetly glanced at Francis, who was doing the same thing. Leaning on the counter of mini bar and drinking whatever he putted his hands on. And that was a bad sign since everybody knew how picky the frenchman is. Especially when it comes to alcohol. 

Both of them had a great night planned. Dancing, putting bad music on to annoy others and many more things they would probably regret the day after. Apparently all of this crashed down as they saw couples on the dance floor. It’s common knowledge that seeing person, you love so dearly and want to be with, slowly dancing with someone else can be heartbreaking. Especially if it’s clear and easy to see how much your heart's desire wants someone else. And then they kiss and cuddle on the couch with drinks and drunkenly make out. It really hurts. 

But what they could do in this situation? Ruin the party for everyone else because their love life is shitty? The only thing they could do, was to drink the pain away. Leaving was, of course, an option but it will result in Antonio, the organizer, getting pretty sad. And since he was a good friend to them, they decided to stay. Unfortunately, time was flying painfully slowly, as if someone wanted them to suffer more. To suffocate in their own feelings and thoughts. After some time, that felt like forever, consciousness failed the last standing countries, resulting with room full of passed out drunkers. 

They finally were able to go to other room and lock themselves in. Of course they were also drunk but not enough to pass out. Feliks sat on a small, one person bed that was there and hid his face in his hands. He was so tired of this day, this party and basically everyone. It was so hard to hold back tears that were gathering in corner of his eyes right now. Suddenly, to his ears came first sounds of Lana Del Ray’s song „National Anthem”. It was his favourite. 

Audio was really bad and pretty quiet so surely it was played from a phone. He lifted his head only to be met with Francis’s reached out hand that was inviting him to dance. He was hesitant at first, looking at his best friend from head to toes. He needed to admit that Francis looked quite breathtaking right now. In his turquoise shirt and black skinny jeans, hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. With that and moon and street lights from outside shining on him as the only light source, since they didn’t turn the lamps in room on, he did looked gorgeous in this outfit. Outfit they both choose the day before party, much like his own, peach, fluffy sweater and black, knee length skirt. What a shame that kind of attire was chosen for so disappointing occasion. 

Feliks couldn’t helped but blush a little as he took his hand. Francis immediately pulled him up, intertwine their fingers together, embrace him by the waist and pull closer to himself, leaving the smaller blonde with no other choice than to put his own hand on Francis’s shoulder with little yelp of surprise. He started leading the dance almost immediately with small grin on his face. 

Was this song good for slow dances? No. Were they even dancing with rhythm? No. Did they care? Also no. The only thing that mattered now, was that they could spend time together and forget about everything that happened today. Feliks, with a happy smile on his face, leaned his head on Francis’s shoulder, closed his eyes and let himself be swayed all around the room while carefully listening to a little bit choppy melody coming from phone. 

He looked at Francis only when music was near the end. Wanting to thank him for saving this day from being called „the worse day of my life” he pecked his cheek quickly and went back to previous position. A soft giggle escaped Francis’s mouth as he continued their dance even if the melody already ended. 

_They were really lucky to have each other._


	2. Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliks having a meeting with an important person.

Shutting the door behind himself, he unofficially ended this day. Only left to do was dinner, a quick bath and finally, some well deserved, bed time. 

And of course, a conversation with her. Everyday, every single day, from dawn until dusk he waits impatiently. For a moment with her, a little talk at least. Though when he entered his house, he wasn’t rushing, knowing all too well she will wait. Why wouldn’t she?   
Reheating yesterday’s dinner, bathing, even watching some crappy show. All the things he had done before going to her. Because she will wait. And as much as he craves that little moment, his heart tightens at just thought of that.

After hour, maybe two, he finally gathered enough courage to step into that room. The room with pastel peach walls that look brown in the dark. The room covered with various paintings, some even drawn by her. There isn't much furniture, just a double bed, bedside tables and a wardrobe with a mirror on it. She always likes simplicity.

With a loud sigh escaping his lungs, he turned on the nightlight which was standing on a table and slowly walked up to her.  
\- Hey… It’s nice to finally see you – He managed to whisper, looking in her light green, almost yellow, eyes.  
A gentle smile, the only reaction he excepted from her. The only he wanted. Why would he need more? That was enough to light him up even a little bit.   
Raising his hand to grasp her cheek, softly stroking it and then moving to her smooth, golden blond hair. That was his daily routine. In this time he had a perfect view on her, her delicate chin, petite body, long, thin legs. Some nice pink dress would fit her perfectly. But she can’t wear it. She never will. 

Smiling to herself one last time, Feliks moved away from the mirror and, turning off the light on the way, lay down on her bed.  
Looking at ceiling, feeling her cheeks getting more wet by every second, she wished, as always, to maybe this time, woke up in different body. But she knew that will never happen. It never came true, why would it now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alittle bit anxious about posting this. I mean... I very enjoy trans headcanons and yeah full support to all of you trans folks! It's just... I hope this drabble will not offend anyone? I'm not a trans person myself so maybe it's incorrect? If it is then feel free to correct me so I can do better next time! Actually this thing would be a lot longer, maybe even have more parts but as I say(So this wouldn't be a drabble anymore). I'm scared as hell of messing this up! 
> 
> And yeah, as I said before, all the love and support to all of you guys! You're all amazing!


End file.
